1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component that constitutes a vehicle body such as an automobile, a manufacturing device of the same, and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle body front structure that is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-316026 (JP 10-316026 A) below, a horizontal surface provided at an upper end of a front suspension tower is provided with a front spring support plate (hereinafter referred to as a suspension tower plate). An outer periphery of this suspension tower plate is bent to incline downward. The outer periphery (an outer peripheral bent portion) overlaps a lower surface of an upper end bent portion of the front suspension tower, and is joined to the lower surface by welding or the like. An upper end of a front suspension is fastened and fixed to this suspension tower plate.
In the vehicle body front structure, which is just as described, the suspension tower plate receives an upward load from a front tire during traveling of a vehicle via the front suspension. For this reason, from a perspective of improving steering stability and riding comfort of the vehicle, it is desired to secure rigidity of the suspension tower plate.
In regard to this point, in the above vehicle body front structure, the outer peripheral bent portion of the suspension tower plate overlaps the upper end bent portion of the front suspension tower, and is joined to the upper end bent portion by welding or the like, as described above. Thus, the outer peripheral bent portion of the suspension tower plate can be reinforced.
However, joining loss occurs at a joined section between the outer peripheral bent portion of the suspension tower plate and the upper end bent portion of the front suspension tower. Accordingly, in order to secure desired strength and rigidity, a measure has to be taken, such as thickening one or both of the suspension tower plate and the front suspension tower. Thus, there is still room for improvement from a perspective of improvement of mass efficiency.